


Spider-Mom

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Peter wants to give something to his Spider-Mom for Mother's Day.





	Spider-Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself.

“Peter, why is Natasha crying while holding two new knives to her chest?”

Peter looked up from his homework. “She’s crying?”

Tony nodded. “She is. It’s kind of scary.”

“I didn’t think she would cry,” Peter said sadly. “I thought she would like them.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure those were tears of joy, kid.”

***

Peter peeked his head into the common room cautiously. “Natasha? Are you okay?”

Natasha didn’t respond, stroking her knives reverently.

“Nat?”

“Come here,” she said absently.

Peter edged closer, slightly terrified. “What is it?” he asked shakily when he stepped up next to her.

Natasha pulled him down to give him a hug. “ _Pauk,_ you are an angel.”

“So you like the knives?” Peter asked hopefully.

“I love them,” Natasha replied, “but why did you give me them?”

“It’s Mother’s Day,” Peter said simply.

Natasha looked at him blankly. “I’m not your mother.”

“No, you’re not,” Peter confirmed. “You’re my Spider Mom. You help me train and watch movies with me when I’m sad and Mr. Stark’s not around. It’s not the same as a biological mom, but you’re important to me and I wanted to thank you.”

Peter wasn’t prepared to comfort Natasha when she started crying all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pauk is Russian for spider.


End file.
